Angry Kissing
by Cow-ard-Me
Summary: She finally did it; she finally forced him to angry-kiss her.
1. Reuniting

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell; I just borrowed them to give them a little extra story...

 **A/N:** I originally wanted to give these guys the smut that was denied to us in the book, but my writing is rusty and my smut writing even more so. This is what came out. Hope someone out there enjoys it!

 **Angry Kissing**

Cath couldn't say the summer had sucked. She'd gotten to spend time with her sister; they'd reconnected in many ways. She'd been able to keep an eye on her dad and see for herself that he was really taking better care of himself. On the other hand, she had missed Levi so much.

They had seen each other a few times, but Levi's family really needed him at the ranch, and he hadn't been able to visit her as much as he –and she, to be honest- had wanted to. He'd tried to convince her to visit him, but she was still too shocked by her first encounter with Levi's mother and she was not sure that Marlisse wanted her to spend any time at the ranch visiting her son. So, they had called, texted, Skyped, but it hadn't felt like enough.

She was back at Lincoln now, though; she couldn't wait to see Levi. He had had to cover someone's shift today at Starbucks, so he couldn't be at dorms when Cath and Wren had gotten in. Levi and Reagan had arrived the day before. Cath was at her room keeping track of the time. Reagan and Wren had gone to get dinner together; they had gotten quite close discovering how bitchy the two of them could be.

"You should have seen him! He's always been the good guy everyone loves, but it was like all the girls notice him now." Cath heard Reagan's voice carrying from outside their room.

"Levi? Cath's Levi? A women's magnet?" Wren asked surprised at the same time that the door opened.

Reagan and Wren stopped dead when they saw Cath. They obviously hadn't expected her to be at room. She was supposed to be with Levi already, but he'd texted her to let her know he was running late.

"Cath! Wasn't Levi supposed to pick you up half an hour ago?" Reagan recovered fast and tried to act like she and Wren hadn't been talking about him just seconds ago.

"He's running late…" She wasn't sure she wanted to go along with Reagan and ask no questions or if she actually wanted to know what the hell she was talking about with that thing about girls noticing Levi.

"The dork! He should be hurrying up to get here and see you already. He's been all lovey-dovey on the phone for months." Wren tried to divert Cath's attention, just as Reagan had tried to do; the two of them had really gotten close.

Just as Cath was making up her mind about asking what it was that they'd been discussing, Levi appeared through the open door. "I'm pretty sure that 'dork' was meant for me, right Wren?" He bumped his shoulder with Wren's. "It's a good thing I'm used to Reagan's rudeness. It helps me understand your nicknames for me don't mean you don't like me." He was smiling, always smiling; that was probably what had gotten him so much attention during the summer.

"Not that you need anyone else to like you, uh?" Cath couldn't help her comment or the sarcasm behind it.

Reagan and Wren looked at each other. Levi turned to face Cath and his smile got bigger just for her. "Cather… you are totally right. If _you_ like me, really, really like me, what do I care that your sister likes me or just can't stand me."

He came closer to her bed and just when he was about to get a hold of her, she got out of his reach and moved towards the open door. "That's not what I meant." She said forcefully. "I was talking about all the fans you left behind in Arnold."

That was all it took for Levi to realize that something was wrong, terribly wrong. He frowned and didn't try to reach for her anymore. "Fans? Do you mean my sisters? At this point I think it's safe to say that only the youngest keeps blindly adoring me." He was trying to joke, but he was quite sure that was not what she was talking about. Not that he had the slightest idea what she _was_ talking about.

"Apparently, she's not the only one who adores you back in Arnold." Cath said tightly. She really didn't want to keep this up in from of her sister and her friend, but she really couldn't control herself.

"Well, my mom obviously adores me. I mean, I _am_ her only son…"

"I'm talking about all the women who notice you now back in Arnold. Levi, the women mag…" Cath couldn't finish her idea because in a flash Levi had reached for her waist and was kissing her silent right in front of Reagan and Wren. A memory flashed back to her from when they'd been arguing about him carrying her laundry and he told her not to force him to angry-kiss her. That was what was happening right now, he was angry-kissing her. God, she'd really missed him and she'd ruined their first encounter by being jealous, jealous about something she hadn't even seen herself. She _was_ crazy! She pushed him away from her, even when all she wanted was to keep on kissing him, and then she turned around and stormed out of the room.

Levi looked after her for a few seconds before turning back to face the girls. "What the hell, Reagan?" She obviously had something to do with this. Cath had been talking about his fans in Arnold. Reagan was the only one here beside himself who had spent the summer back at Arnold.

"Yeah! What the hell? PDA is not supposed to happen, Levi." Reagan defended herself.

"You broke the rules first. Aren't you supposed to not talk about our relationship or interfere in any way?" He hardly ever got pissed, but he'd been looking forward to seeing Cath for weeks and now Reagan had managed to ruin it. What had she said?

Reagan groaned. "I was not talking to Cath about it; I was talking to Wren. We didn't think she'd still be in the room. You were supposed to pick her up half an hour ago!" She had to blame someone else; she didn't want to accept that she had had something to do with creating this problem between Levi and Cath. It had been hard for her not to be Levi's favorite girl anymore, but he obviously adored Cath, and she got all soft and gooey with him; they made a cute couple. She didn't want them to be arguing because of her.

"I'm not arguing with you! You already got me in trouble where it counts." Levi turned to look at Cath's bed and picked up her overnight bag. Then he put her laptop into its bag and took both things with him before turning to leave the room. He smiled at Wren –a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Good to see you again, Wren."

"She's not really mad at you. She just missed you like crazy. Said Wren.

"Well, whatever the reason, she's angry now, but I'll be damned if she stays angry much longer." He said decidedly and left the room.

He thought for a moment that he might find Cath by the elevators, but she was not there. He found her waiting by his truck. She looked like she was not sure whether she should be waiting there. She was hopefully thinking about how she'd overreacted, but the truth was Levi was not even sure what she had listened from Reagan's conversation with Wren; he didn't know what the conversation had been about!

Cath looked up and saw him carrying her stuff; he had even taken the time to pack up her laptop. Her stomach started making those weird somersaults it always did around Levi. She didn't know what to do, so she started with the first thing that came to her mind, "You broke one of the rules. No PDA in front of Reagan."

"You forced me to angry-kiss you." He said as if it were the most natural thing in their relationship, to angry-kiss each other. "Plus, she broke the rules first." He looked straight into her eyes. "I don't wanna talk about Reagan." He took a step closer to her. "Cather…" He waited for her to look at him and not look away after a few seconds. "This is not how I pictured our reunion." He looked pensive for a while. "And believe me, I've been picturing it for almost three weeks." That was the last time he could get some time off to go visit her in Omaha.

She looked at him and couldn't help smiling. "I didn't imagine it like that, either…" She pushed off the side of his truck and came closer to him. "It's just…" _Just, just, just._ "I noticed the ladies noticing you and your intrinsic goodness when I was there for your sister's wedding, but I convinced myself I was being silly and possessive, and I forced myself to let it go. Then, Reagan said you were getting all of this attention and…" She took the last step to be almost flushed with him. "…and I got a little jealous of those girls who got to spend time with you."

"Cather… Look at me." Levi put his hands on her cheeks and forced her to look straight at him. "The only girls who got to spend time with me…" He paused to let that sink in.

Cath was hoping he would complete that sentence with 'were my sisters.' He gave her an impish, but shy smile and she thought Reagan was going to be in that group too, and she didn't love that her friend –and his first love- got to spend time with him when Cath herself couldn't, but Reagan was the best choice if Cath _had_ to share Levi's time.

"Hey. Are you still with me or are you already planning your next Baz/Simon story?"

You could trust Levi to know when her mind had started wandering. "All of me is still here with you." She assured him.

Levi grinned. "Good! I was about to tell you that the only girls who got to spend time with me this summer were…" He raised a brow in order to intrigue her. "…my cows!" He finally finished.

She laughed. You could trust Levi with many things, one of them being making you laugh even when you were not sure you could handle it just yet. Cath threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. "I missed you! I missed you so much that I might get jealous of those cows who got to have more of your attention than I did this summer."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and breathed deeply into her hair. "Sweetheart…" Cath couldn't believe she loved that pet name now; she liked everything that Levi made up just for her. "…I might have spent time with the cows; my attention, however, was always on you: getting through every day so the summer would end and I could come back to you, finding time to text you or Skype with you, thinking about your dirty fanfiction, and hoping you were inspired enough to start writing some about us."

She leaned back, letting his arms around her waist support her weight, and grinned at him. "My dirty fanfiction might have been the only thing that kept me going through the nights without you."

His smile got so big she could barely see his eyes. "Cather… you're making _me_ wild desire right now."

She felt shy all of a sudden. She had never planned on telling him about the fiction she'd been writing about _them_. "Don't even think about it." She said firmly. "I'm not reading _that_ to you."

He nuzzled the side of her neck. "Why? I'm the one who inspired it, wasn't I?" She swatted his arm as a way to tell him 'Don't be ridiculous. Who else could it be?' He just bit behind her ear in response. "So, if I'm the inspiration, why can't I listen to the art I've inspired."

She pushed her hands into the back pockets of his black pants and pushed him a little into her. "Because it's private."

He laughed, raining small kisses up her neck to her lips. "No biggie. If I'm not allowed to listened to the stories, I guess I'll have to keep giving you inspiration then." He took hold of her hips with his big hands and pushed his hips harder into hers. He was hard against her.

Cath didn't care that they were out in the open; she moaned loudly. She had missed him too much. They'd seen each other, but they hadn't been together, together in three months; it wasn't like she was about to have sex in her father's house or at the ranch with his very Christian mother around.

He moved his hands and took hold of her ass; she didn't have another choice, but to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "Can we get to the aerie now?" She asked, nipping her earlobe. "I'm in need of some really _hard_ inspiration."

Levi groaned and hoisted her a little higher. "Cather… don't use words like that around me when you can already feel how hard I am."

He forcefully opened the passenger side of his truck and deposited her there. He closed the door and ran to the driver's side. The truck was on in a few seconds. Cath looked at him and innocently said, "You are the one who mentioned inspiration in the first place."

He just sent her a look. "You know what I'm talking about." He looked out the window and said, "To the aerie it is!" before pulling off the curve.

She saw her bags on the cab seat between them and she leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for bringing my things with you." He just smiled at her, a smile that said 'You're very welcome.'

This was more like the reunion she'd had in mind: she and Levi being just Cath and Levi, no need to pretend, no need to delay, no need to explain, no need to hide who the two of them really were, whether that was a little crazy or a lot needy. They really, really liked each other, and everybody knew what that meant exactly: they loved each other like crazy.

Cath hadn't thought they could work out; she thought they were too different and she was too crazy. It turned out that she was just the right amount of crazy for Levi. He loved her the way she was; he'd always liked who she was, even her 'secret and dirty fanfiction.' And she loved the way he accepted everything about her, the same way she accepted his easy nature and his easy smiles for everybody. She had long ago discovered that his smiles really were different when they were for her. He was different with her, but she hadn't wanted to see it before. She'd thought he was dating her roommate for God's sake!


	2. Dining

**Disclaimer:** All of the charactersbelong to Rainbow Rowell; I just borrowed them to give a little extra story.

 **A/N:** If there's anyone out there still interested in reading this story, I've decided to add some more; I'm not ready to let go of these two just yet. I also want you to notice that I changed the rating because even if there's not smut in this part yet, I'm almost sure we are going there and maybe soon… Hope you enjoy this second part!

* * *

She couldn't believe her body! She had skipped dinner because she was in such a hurry to see Levi, and now her stomach was grumbling. She was not going to tell him anything about it, though; he would insist that they got something to eat before going to his house, and she didn't want that. She was hungry, yes, as her stomach kept reminding her, but God, she was even hungrier for him! They hadn't been together in three months, but they had been teasing each other nonstop, and she was damn craving him. She was not going to let her stupid stomach get in the middle of her getting some Levi loving.

They stopped at a red light and he reached for her hand. She squeezed his hand and brought it to her lips kissing it lightly. She heard a low groan and knew he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him. She had spent a little more than half a semester living out of protein bars; she could take a night with no food if she got to have Levi instead.

She was now thankful that her hormones and irregular cycles had forced her into taking the pill a few years back. She didn't want to worry about condoms tonight. Wren would tell her that the pill was not going to protect her from an STD and not to be stupid. Cath knew she had nothing to worry about with Levi, though; they were exclusive. She was not making an assumption; they had actually talked about it. She had wanted to talk to him about it, but she had had no idea how to bring up the topic.

He had surprised her as he always did. The semester was almost over and he had been studying that night for his last final; he had listened to her and had started studying with girls from his classes. She didn't love the idea, but she didn't want his grades to suffer because of her insecurities. She had stayed at his place again, writing all day...

 _They had just finished dinner, which he had brought, and we're sitting on his bed with her reading him another one of her stories. He started kissing her neck and she knew she wouldn't be reading for much longer._

 _She closed her laptop and set it next to her on the bed. "Please, tell me we still have condoms." She moaned. She would really hate it if they had to stop due to lack of protection. She was on the pill, of course, but that only protected her from getting pregnant._

 _Levi turned her around so she was facing him. "We have condoms." He assured her. He rubbed his nose against hers and said, "You know I wouldn't be starting something I couldn't finish."_

 _She blushed. He loved teasing, but he always went all the way; he never let her wanting. "You're right. I'm sorry. I just..."_ Just, just, just. _"I want to be careful. I always want you so much..." She still felt quite shy admitting that. "I don't want to be irresponsible about protection."_

 _"The last thing I want us to be is irresponsible." He remarked. "We are being double-careful. What with you taking the pill, and we always using condoms."_

 _"Well, the pill only guards us against pregnancy, but Wren always says we are in college and pregnancy is not all we have to worry about..." It took her a few seconds to realize Levi had stopped running his hands up and down her arms._

 _"Cather..." She felt his hand on her chin and he brought her face up to gaze into his eyes. "You know I love you. For me that means being exclusive. I'll keep on wearing the condoms because I want to protect you as much as you want to protect yourself, but I am not seeing anyone else. I'm with you, and only you. I don't want to sleep around. I know how it is to be on the other side; I'd never do something like that to you..."_

 _A tear escaped her eye and she took a deep breath. "Levi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply... I should stop listening to my sister." She was so stupid. She knew how Reagan had cheated on him; he wouldn't do that to her._

 _"Hey. I'm happy you are being careful. I'm happy your sister is taking care of you; that's how it should be." He was trying to put her at ease. "I just want you to know that I think of us as exclusive."_

 _She kissed him then. "I don't want to be anything but exclusive with you." She said once she let him go._

 _He managed to roll her around onto her back while making sure to put her laptop on the floor next to the bed; he was talented like that. "Good. I'm dying to show you something I'm saving exclusively for you." She felt him hard against her thigh and she knew she was not going to write any more that night._

When she came back from her memory, she noticed Levi had missed a turn. "Where are we going?" She turned her torso around to be able to look at him.

He smiled and briefly said, "To get some corned beef hash."

Knowing their destination, she could actually recognize the route they were taking. "Levi, are you serious? You are hungry right now?" She knew it was unfair how whiny she sounded; she had been thinking about how hungry she was just a few minutes ago.

He was already parking the truck when he replied, "I could probably go a few more hours without food. Your stomach, on the other hand, I'm not so sure." She was about to ask him what he was talking about when he arched his brow at her. "I can listen to it grumbling, Cather." He got out of the truck and she was so shocked that she was still sitting when he opened her door. "Let's feed you, Cather. Then, I won't have to worry about you leaving my bed at all till tomorrow."

She took the hand he was offering her and smiled brightly at him. They did have the same priorities after all; he was just better than she was at assessing their options and choosing the course of action that benefited them the most.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. "You are such a gentleman. It's still hard for me to get used to it." She was not just flattering him. She was really not used to a gentleman. Her relationship with Abel had been steady and cordial, but he had never gone out of his way to take care of her. She kissed his other cheek and added, "Thank you for taking care of me." She looked into his eyes. "I _am_ quite hungry."

Levi pulled her hand lightly and walked with her into the diner. Her stomach growled once the smell of food hit her. "Let's share the corned beef hash and a big slice of apple pie." She suggested.

"I knew I kept you around for a reason!"

She stepped in front of him and hugged him once she was facing him. "Only one of many reasons I hope." She teased him. She knew he loved her, and that was enough of a reason for her.

"Well..." He kissed her nose while still walking her backwards towards a table with his arms wrapped tightly and securely around her waist. "There might be one or two other reasons, but the fact that you are a food enthusiast is at the very top."

She grinned. "I should've known we were meant to be together when I found out about you eating my protein bars behind my back." She felt her ass bumping into the edge of a table and disentangled herself from him to take a seat.

The moment they sat down, their usual waitress approached them with tall glasses and topped them with iced tea -Cath had never been a fan of coffee even if she would drink it once in a while. Levi ordered and, before leaving, the waitress said, "Don't let him fool you, Cath; he's crazy about you." Cath just smiled; she had become quite fond of the woman. This was Levi's favorite place to eat off campus.

Once they were left alone, she sat sideways and smiled at him. "You might want to be careful. You're being so obvious about your feelings that people are starting to notice."

He reached for her hands and held them in his. "Where did you get the crazy idea that I have any intention of keeping it a secret." He kissed her knuckles. "I want everyone to know that I got the girl I'm crazy about to finally notice me." He looked into her eyes and said, "Plus, you know I'm kind of an open book." She snorted because that was the understatement of the night; he was indeed an open book. "However, I do keep some secret chapters just for you to read." He sucked one of her fingers into his mouth and she moaned.

He had the indecency to grin at her reaction. "That's not funny, Levi! We're in public." It was not that she didn't want him to be sucking on her fingers or anywhere else on her body, but she had managed to bring her desire down for a little while so they could eat, and his actions were really not helping.

"What? You don't think most of these people have very active sexual lives of their own?" He asked while leaning in and nibbling on one of her ears. "Not that we have been very lucky in keeping ours active." She tried to push him away because she had realized how hungry she was, and he was about to push her into leaving the diner without having any dinner; she wanted him naked, damn it!

"Stop teasing me." She said in her sternest voice -as stern as it can get while being weak with desire.

He put a little distance between them, but didn't lose the smile on his face. He raised his hands like he was surrendering and said, "I'll relent, but _only_ because I know how hungry you are and because I'm not planning on letting you leave my bed till we are both thoroughly sated." And then he just winked at her.

Their food arrived, and their corned beef hash was already divided on two plates -their waitress knew that if they ordered only one thing, they would most probably be sharing it. They dug in immediately. She liked the hash here, but that night it tasted like heaven; she knew it was in part because she was incredibly hungry.

Their pie arrived, and so did a cup of coffee. Cath was not really a heavy coffee drinker, but she liked sharing a cup of coffee with Levi. He put cream on his coffee, but no sugar, and she'd learn to drink it that way since they normally shared some coffee with dessert.

Levi prepared the coffee for them the way he always did. Cath tried the apple pie and it was as good as ever. She took some more on her spoon and offered it to him. He chewed on the sugary treat and moaned. It was fun how much he loved sweets and desserts, but he loved drinking his coffee with no added sugar, at least his black coffee. He loved the concoctions you could get at Starbucks, of course -he even created his own- but he was perfectly okay with black coffee with just a little cream. She loved all the contrasts in him; she loved him.

"So, what scenario did you put us in in this fanfiction you wrote about us?" He asked out of nowhere. She choked a little on the piece of pie she was chewing. She reached for the cup of coffee and took a small sip. It was like he was waiting for her to recover, so he could add, "I mean, if I were a writer -and considering I'm a man, I would have written something using all of that frustration I felt at how beautiful you looked at my sister's wedding and how much I wanted you and how I couldn't do anything about it with my mother being around."

She felt her eyes going wide open with shock, and she barely saw his slowly forming grin while she reached for more pie to try and avoid the topic.

"Oh, wow! So, that's the scenario?" He tried to catch her eyes, but she kept avoiding his gaze. "Guess it's true that great minds think alike, uh?" Cath saw him waving the waiter for the check out of the corner of her eye. "We've gotta go, sweetheart." He said kissing her cheek. "I've got to think of something to get you to read that fanfiction to me." He paid for their meal and dragged her out of the booth. "I know I said I understood if you decided not to read it to me, but that was before I knew you had written about one of my summer fantasies."

Cath followed him out of the dinner; she didn't have to walk faster to keep up with him. He was considerably taller than she was, but he always measured his steps to hers; he never rushed her.

She had no idea how she was going to get out of this situation. She had no plans to read those fanfiction stories to him; she wasn't even sure that it could be considered fanfiction. She had written some erotica about the two of them!

How had this happened? How had he taken her so much by surprise that she hadn't controlled her reactions and had given away more than she ever intended to tell him about her writing where the two of them were the main characters. She hadn't given it any thought; when missing him got too hard, she went to her computer and started typing. She hadn't thought she had it in her -to go full-on erotica with her own life as a starting point.

Levi and herself were not 'original' characters in that she hadn't made him or herself up, but they were a different version of themselves; she was way bolder in her stories, and he was a little more aggressive. They were still themselves, but just the versions that had been together longer and were not worried about showing different sides of who they were.

How could she read any of that to him? What would he think? Was she ready to show him to part of herself -the one that wanted rougher and crazier sometimes? Did she really want him to know that she always wanted more as long as it was with him?

Just like that, her panicking stopped because he had always seen more of her than anybody else had even when she hadn't wanted to show it, and he had always liked her for who she was to her core. She might decide to read their stories to him at some point soon, but for now she needed to get him naked, naked and deep inside of her.


End file.
